Various organizations may offer warranties for products and/or services. One example is automotive warranties offered by automobile manufacturers for component failures/nonconformance. Claims arising under the warranties as a result of warranty failures may result in large settlement awards or judgments for claimants. Expenses associated with the settlement awards or the judgments may accrue to an excess of one billion dollars. In addition, warranty failures may negatively impact financial performance, brand value, and customers' perceptions of the organization.
Further, the organization may be unable to collect, manage, or interpret data related to warranty failure. Without such capabilities, the organization may be unable to identify failure points, may be unable to exact cost recoveries from suppliers of the products, and may be unable to accurately forecast future warranty expenses.
Current attempts to address the foregoing issues may not provide a comprehensive failure analysis of design improvement activities. Further, the attempts may not address issues of entities related to the organization, such as a supplier or a retailer associated with the organization. The issues may include, for example, excessive timelines for replacement of failed components and replacement of a working component rather than the failed component.
Other features of the present embodiments will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and from the detailed description that follows.